


Welcome to Hightown

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [22]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, Blue Hawke, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: One of Hawke's Hightown neighbors spends most of the game calling out, "Have you seen a dog? Small, with a blue bow about her neck? Vivian will be devastated if I don't find Taffy. Taffy! Here, girl!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



“There’s a good girl,” Hawke says to the neighbor’s little white dog who’s hiding in the shrubbery in front of the estate, completely ignoring the mabari barking at her from the window. She eyes the old, worn blanket that he’s laid out for her, the one that had coaxed her out last time.

Decisively, she turns her back on him and the blanket and rolls over just out of arm’s reach, wriggling happily in the little plot of dirt.

He glances up. The templar in the square isn’t watching.

Carefully, gently, he reaches out a tendril of force magic to nudge her forward. “Come on, Taffy, time to go home—oh, Maker’s _sake_.”

Taffy rolls with that gentle nudge and keeps going, pelting out of the shrubbery and onto the streets of Hightown, right between Anders’ legs as he turns the corner. And Hawke races after her, one hand on a startled Anders’ arm to draw him into the chase.

One dead end street and a surreptitiously applied paralysis glyph later, the neighbor’s dog is safely returned, and her owner Vivian presses them to accept a few of her cook’s Nevarran pastries in thanks.

“Rescuing lost dogs now?” Anders says when they’re sitting on a Hightown bench with the pastries between them. There’s a soft smile on his lips, and he looks at Hawke with unguarded affection. “You really are too good to be true.”

Hawke bites into one of the pastries to avoid having to answer that. It’s soft and flaky, filled with nuts and drenched in honey and well worth the time spent chasing Taffy down. “Rescuing lost dogs three times a week, thank you.” Well, that’s a slight exaggeration. Second time this month. But he nudges Anders with his shoulder. “Better get used to that. Welcome to Hightown.”

“Mm.” Anders licks a bit of honey off his fingers, warm brown eyes fixed on Hawke. “I think I’ll survive.”


End file.
